(a) Field
The present inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display device generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to determine alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
The two display panels configuring the liquid crystal display device may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line transferring a gate signal and a data line transferring a data signal are formed to cross each other, and a thin film transistor connected with the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor, and the like may be formed. In the opposing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
Among the liquid crystal display devices, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display device, in which long axes of liquid crystal molecules are aligned to be vertical to the display panels when no electric field is applied to the liquid crystal molecules, has been in the limelight due to a large contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle. Here, the reference viewing angle means a viewing angle or a luminance inversion limit angle between grays of which a contrast ratio is 1:10.
In the case of the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display device, in order to approximate side visibility to front visibility, a method of varying transmittance by dividing one pixel into two subpixels and varying voltages of the two subpixels is proposed. In this case, in order to vary the voltages of the two subpixels, there is a problem in that a circuit is complicated or costs of manufacturing are increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.